


Joy

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Misses Clause Challenge, Romance, Sweet, Vampires, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla makes Laura very happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I'm making no money from this and don't own the characters.
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

She makes me happier than any other ever could.

My friend Carmilla, who I have come to see as my beloved. How could I have ever thought her sinister, when she has such tenderness for me in her heart? When she takes my hand in hers, or kisses me, I blush and my skin begins to tingle with the sweetest of sensations. I feel more alive than I have ever done before, and simply being near her makes me wish that we could be together forever, just the two of us.

Tonight I ache to hold her in my arms.


End file.
